The one who said No
by SeekerSun44
Summary: James Potter has always been the bad boy, got the girls and broke all the rules. He had got every girl he's wanted except for Lily Evans. Here's the story on the only girl to say no to James Potter.
1. First year

**The one who said No**.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor is my name J.K Rowling. I'm not in any way affiliated with Warner Bros. and this is not making any money. Thank you very much for assuming I was that important.

Chapter 1 – Before

Lily Evans took a deep breath as she scrambled to say good-bye to her muggle parents and her only sister Petunia. It was there first time going to different schools since they were born, as Lily began to sprint to the wall in-between platforms nine and ten. She heard Petunia mutter "Freak" for the fourth time today, as she got onto platform nine and three-quarters she quickly wiped her hot, salty tears from her face and went to sit beside the only friend she knows on the Train Severus Snape. The train ride there felt like it took forever, but as they approached Hogwarts. Lily got changed into her robe, and continued with the rest of the first years to Hogwarts. As they got into boats to float over to Hogwarts, she was separated from Severus. So instead of going with Severus to her new school for witches and wizards, she was stuck with an annoying boy named James Potter.

James Potter was all too excited to get on the train to Hogwarts with best friend Sirius Black and escape their parents. They were ready to go and get all the girls they wanted knowing that after this prank on the train all the girls would want bad-boy Potter. Especially this red haired, green eyed beaut named something Evans, or at least that's what James had heard her name was. Just as he was about to ask her to sit in his cabin, she goes and sits with this awful wizard named Severus but James decided to call him Snivelly, because he could tell Snivelly like Evans. Luckily he managed to get into the boat with Evans but still after setting off that amazing prank she still would not talk to him. He tried to joke around about Snivelly but she just rolled her eyes and looked up at the dazzling stars above the castle.

After getting out of the boat we were quickly herded into the castle and were told we were going to be sorted into our houses, which will be our family while were here. All I did was pray I didn't get stuck in the same house as James and did get to go into the same house as Severus. Went her name was called it took a while to the sorting hat to decide which house to get sorted into but it eventually decided on Gryffindor. As soon as she was seated with her house Severus was sorted into Slytherin with in the blink of an eye and James was sorted into Gryffindor along with his buddy's.

YES! I was sorted into the same house as Evans which means I have seven years with her, the moment the sorting hat says Gryffindor I have to hold myself back from jumping out of my seat! As I look towards my houses table I see that the seat next to Evans is still open and I casually go and sit beside and muttered the question into her ear.

I can't believe what he just said! How dare he ask me out like that knowing I can't react around this many people! So instead of hitting him I simply lean in and whisper into his ear, "I will never go out with you, not even in your dreams."

She doesn't want me? She doesn't want me! How could this be? I'm James Potter! As I slowly let a devilish grin I tell myself that I will get her, Evans will be mine and I'll keep asking until she says yes.


	2. A shock to seventh years

I couldn't believe that Lily Evans was now head girl, and as I ran through the passage towards the train a hand tapped my back. Turning around I look to see who's tapping my back and like every other here it's James Potter. But before I can say anything he points at his badge and I swallow my scream and turn quickly on my heel and start helping first years onto the train.

Well, I thought she would have taken that information better or at least be little happier that I am head boy. Any girl would be happy that they get to spend every day with me, James Potter

As we begin our meal Dumbledore stands up and asks that all sevenths years stay behind including the heads of the house, and that the professors will bring the first years up. As the meal finishes I look up to see that all the years had left expect for the seventh years. I was just about to ask Isabella what she thinks is going on when Dumbledore clears his throat and informs us that a dark wizard is rising, and for our safety we must have another wizard with us at all times, and the easiest way to make sure of the is to arrange marriages for us. The ministry has picked our spouses and we will be informed on them to later then the end of the week and that there is a new part of the castle where we will live and by the end of this year we must be married and a child must be born within 5 years. *Gasps fill the air* and Dumbledore sends us off to our old chambers for one of the last times. I run to Isabella, Emilia and Rose as we hug each other in our room we cry ourselves to sleep.

Anger eats me alive as I walk up to my room with Sirius, we talk about which girls it would be great to marry. Sirius wants to be with Emilia, we both know Remus wants to marry Rose, Peter wants Isabella and I want to marry Lily. As we reach our chambers we all notes on top of our trunks, we all slowly open our notes and I look over to see Sirius happy along with Remus and Peter. They watch as I read my letter and my mouth falls open.


	3. Rejected

_Sorry for the short chapter but it's need. Thanks to all my readers and the next chapter will be up soon._

Why is Sirius smiling when I have to marry his love Emilia, and who was good enough to make him smile? I look up and show them the letter, Sirius gives me a smirk and says "well I guess were equal now" and points to his letter where it says in fancy printing lily potter. I look at my best friend and nod. We will both go and talk to Dumbledore about fixing this mess.

We awake all curled up in a balls and makeup stained all over my face and as I look around I see that the rest of the girls look the exact same expect they are staring at the envelopes on our beds. We exchange glances and then Rose gets opens her envelope and smiles and shows us it. She got her secret crush Remus, next Isabella opens and whines about how she didn't get James and how she got Peter instead.

Me and Emilia both open ours at the same time and scream in disgust. How could we get the two worse guys! Emilia and I hate how Sirius and James act, but they both do have looks on their sides.

Me and Sirius walk up to Dumbledore's office but as always he knows were coming and invites us in. He sits us down, and I Sirius begins by asking Dumbledore is there any way for us to switch names. After a long sigh he hands me a sheet of paper that states the only way to change is if all **four **students agreed to the change. I don't know what to do because I know Lily will never agree.

Emilia and I walk into Dumbledore's office only to see James and Sirius, looking defeated, Dumbledore notices our arrival and surprisingly James comes towards me and Sirius goes towards Emilia and in front of Dumbledore get on one knee and asks me to marry him. I look up dumbfounded to see Emilia looking the same way, I turn back towards James and shake my head as I run towards Sirius and plant a kiss on his lips.


End file.
